Kim Dawn
by hbkfan-84
Summary: KPRD crossover When Kim and the gang go to the mountains, something always goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim possible or Red Dawn.

Read and Review. Please and thank you

_They say war is hell. They have no idea how right they are._

It was just a trip to the mountains to celebrate High School Graduation. Kim, Ron, Josh, Tara, Brick, and even Wade (who was not a

student, but was a teaching assistant) decided to go to the Colorado mountains and spend a month at Josh's uncles cabin. After pulling

into town on their way to the cabin, Kim and Tara decided to go to the local high school to look at the cheer squad since this school and

Middleton was a big rival last year. After a visit to the vice principal, who was indebted to Kim (something about a missing hair piece and

clown pants), they were given permission to go to the gym and watch the team. On the way there, Kim could not get over the feeling that

something was wrong.

Walking to the gym, they were crossing the courtyard area when they saw hundreds of soldiers coming to the school. Grabbing Tara by

the arm, Kim ran back towards town. Kim had been around the world long enough to know a invasion force when she saw it. They made

it to the edge of the parking lot when they heard the first gun gfire. Kim looked backed in time to see a student get hit 6 times in the chest.

Holding back tears and vomit, Kim and Tara was running up the street, trying to get back to the guys, when a truck pulled up besides

them. "Getting the back and stay down" the driver said to them, then put the truck in drive and floored the gas.

They were heading out of town when Kim told him that he must go back. "Lady, that is a war zone. I am not going back there and

nothing that you say can make me." Kim was taken back; she had never been talked to like that. Tara moved next to Kim and leaned

over to the driver. All of a sudden the driver's eyes grew to the size of saucers, bit his lip, and turned the truck around. Pulling Tara back

she asked her what she said. "Nothing much" she said, "I just told him that is he did not go back, I would make sure that he would never

have kids in his life." Kim could not help herself, she laughed and looked at the town that now was nothing more that a war zone. She did

not care about the war, the guns, or even the people themselves, all she cared about was getting her friends back and getting out of the

town.

Not a big chapter, but for only my second storie i hope it works out ok. r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long time between updates. I have been working my butt off at college.

Also if anyone wants to proof read this and email the changes. You will have my thanks.

I do not own Kim Possible or Red Dawn

After dropping Kim and Tara off at the school. The boys decided to go get supplies at josh's uncle. He owned a small store at the

edge of town. Getting out of the van they was a little worried that the store was dead. In small towns such as theses, there was not

malls or even a smarty mart, so little stores like these were all they had. Once inside they decided to split up and try to find anyone.

Ron was going past a display of Naco shells when he felt someone behind him. Using his ninja training, Ron jumped backed and with

a sweep of his feet, sent his would be attacker to the ground. Seeing a gun in his hand, Ron brought the heel of his foot down with

such force that it broke the wood handle of the rifle. Leaping up, Ron was about to finish it when Josh ran up to him. " Ron stop,

that's my uncle." "That is some friend you have there Josh. Where is the rest of your group? I though I saw 4 people enter."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the office of the story sitting down. "So uncle mike, what is going on? I do not remember the

town being this dead before." " Well josh, we all are in our homes, or have already left the town. The USA allowed the Russians to

set up a small research base just outside town. Little did they know that even though it was a joint building, the Russians were using it

to mass forces? About two days ago they cut all lines of outside communications with the world. No email, cell phones, not even an

old fashion smoke signals. Nothing is getting out. Those of the town that could left after that happened, we have not heard anything

from them but we do know that we now see Russian troops driving some older cars. It is a real mess." Setting down his coffee, wade

looked up " if all this has happened, then why have we not seen anything about it on the news?" "Tell me something boy, if you took

over a US town, would you tell everyone in the world? No, you would keep it quite as long as you could. But I do expect something

to happened soon."

As he was saying this, they heard a jet passing low and fast. Running to the front of the store, they saw the jet pass over the high

school then nothing, there was no school left at all, just a huge hole in the ground. It took all Wade and Brick had to hold the tow

lovers back. "All that will get you two is shot and then who will avenge them? Now boys, you all need to leave, Josh, take them up to

the mountains and go to the cabin. First thing though you and Brick go to the sporting section and get everything you can carry. Ron,

you and me are going to gather up food. Wade, They say you are smart, in the back of the store there is a small electronic section. It

is not much, but take anything you need. Meet at the loading dock in 30 minutes."

Half an hour later, they was all in the back of the store ready to leave. "Your car will never make it using the back roads, take my

hummer. I will come to you in about a week or two when…" he never got to finish his sentence cause at that moment the front door

of the store was kicked in. Grabbing his gun, he told the boys to go and ran back into his store. Ron had just started the motor when

they heard gun shots, holding back tears, Ron floored the gas and headed to the hills.

Please read and review. And if you have any ideas I am all ears.

Thanks and God Bless


End file.
